Fantasma
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: Logan es un fantasma y no le dijo a los chicos, es algo como hotel transilvania pero algo diferente


hola chicos, esta historia es algo asi como hotel transilvania... asi que disfruten :3

* * *

><p>los chicos se encontraban en el apartamento listos para salir a pedir dulces, hay algo que Logan no le dijo a las chicos algo, el es un fantasma, ya iban a salir y Logan recibió una llamada<p>

- eh... chicos tengo que contestar- dijo Logan mientras se alejaba del grupo

- hola Sam...- dijo Logan contestándole a su hermana

- Hola Logan, Logan tengo que decirte algo... hoy es la noche multicolor

- QUE? porque no me dijiste que hoy íbamos a hacer el multicolor?- dijo Logan asustado, esto se supone que esto se debe hacer cada dos años

- si pero digamos que alguien llamado Dave quemo accidentalmente tu invitación, además ya acordamos los lugares, ven en 15 minutos a la casa de Dave

- esta bien, nos vemos- dijo Logan nervioso mientras salia a la sala

- chicos... yo no puedo salir con ustedes- dijo Logan nervioso

- pero porque no puedes salir? dijiste que no tenias nada de tarea- dijo James molesto

- es que tengo que salir... mi hermana me amenazo que si no iba acabaría con...- dijo Logan pensando en que decirle a los chicos...

- con los productos cuda, Minesotta Wilds, los corn dogs y el Pocker- dije rápido

- LARGA TE DEL APARTAMENTO- dijeron todos mientras me empujaban del apartamento

PDV LOGAN

sabría que funcionaria y salí del apartamento y me fui a la c asa de Dave, hacer esto es muy divertido, porque después de que ya tenemos los tarros sale un rayo del color que tengamos y ahí se forma un dragón pero después de que hacemos eso nos drena toda la energía igualmente salen muchos dulces, cogí el color azul cielo porque solo quedaba ese igualmente ese color es muy bonito, todos los tarros son lanzados a diferentes lados de la ciudad, uno tiene que encontrarlos y después de tomar su contenido tenemos que esperar a que todos lo encuentren, a mi me salio en el barrio al que los chicos iban a pedir dulces... ojala no me los encuentren o me van a matar, irónicamente porque no puedo morir jeje, llegue a el lugar, ví que no hubiera alguien cerca y cabe hasta encontrar el frasco donde estaba el color, lo tome pero tenia que estar con esa sustancia hasta que todos los tomen, esto es horrible pero quiero dulces

- Logan?- joder, tengo que desaparecer pero no puedo, ya solo falta mi hermana por encontrarlo

- no que tenias que hacer algo?- dijo James enojado

- chicos.. no se acerquen mas... por favor...- no se alejaron, solo se acercaron mas, esto es malo, voy a empezar a brillar, esto es malo

- chicos...- dijo Logan, ya estábamos diciendo Listo... pero yo no lo dije, sabría que habría problemas... esto es muy malo

- Logan? di listo...- me dijo Dave

- no puedo... hay gente

- pero no puedes desaparecer?

- no... ya lo bebí y estoy empezando a brillar

- no puedes usar encantamiento de olvido?

- si pero... igualmente me verían

- te ayudo?

- no... eso ya es problema de ellos

- listo- dije y todos empezamos a lanzar los rayos de colores y se formo el dragón y muchos dulces... ya se estaban acabando los rayos... eso es bueno...

- Loggie?- dijo James

- Jamie...- dije pero ya estaba muy débil, los otros fantasmas y al decir otros me refiero a Sam y Dave siempre me llevan a la casa pero esta vez James y Kendall me tenían en sus brazos

- porque no nos dijiste que eras uno de los fantasmas?- dio Kendall

- yo... yo...- dije débil y luego desaparecí

FIN DEL PDV LOGAN

PDV CARLOS

ESTÁN LLOVIENDO DULCES, por eso salio un dragón, pero Logan nos oculto que es un fantasma, esto es malo, James va a hablar con el...

- James... vamos a seguir pidiendo dulces y luego hablaremos con Logan- dije tratando de calmar a James, lo cual funciono, seguimos pidiendo dulces pero aun así no era del mismo modo, llegamos al apartamento y vimos que Logan estaba nervioso, teníamos que preguntarle

FIN DEL PDV CARLOS

PDV JAMES

no puedo creer que Logan nos haya mentido, me haya mentido... llevamos casi 7 años de novios y no me había dicho? creo que esto podría terminar nuestra relación

- Loggie... por que no nos dijiste que eras un fantasma?- dije tratando de no sonar cortante

- yo... lo siento... les he querido decir durante mucho tiempo pero no pude... porque no podía...- dijo Logan estaba un poco azul como el rayo que disparo por su boca

- y por que no?- dije aun mas cortante... creo que esta vez lo noto... casi todos somos mayores que Logan

- porque tengo 116 años...- dijo Logan, casi vomite cuando dijo eso... se parece mucho a esa película llamada hotel Transilvania, esa película es muy graciosa, pero se supone que aun es menor de edad eso es bueno pero tiene 116 años... eso es súper malo

- lo lamento... ya mee voy a ir- dijo Logan

- no, no te vallas, podemos hablar? dije calmado... le voy a terminar... eso es seguro... pero tengo que saber tu historia

- bueno... en mi época había mucha gente rara... eran un poco mas inteligente que los de esta época pero era un poco raro, yo vivía en una casa que era en el campo, ahí era genial vivir porque ahí podía correr montar a caballo y eso... yo tenia doce años cuando me mataron... un maldito viejo que me mato solo porque quería saber como era matar a alguien y me mato a mi y a mi hermana... mi mamá se fue a matar al tipo y lo mato, fue condenada a muerte, no quedo como fantasma ni nada, mi padre se suicido, entonces conocía la señora Mitchell ella estaba embarazada y su hijo no estaba respirando el estaba muriendo y yo tome el cuerpo de su hijo y lo hice vivir pero yo me salí un día de su cuerpo cuando era bebe y le hable a la señora Mitchell... ella se asusto pero luego sonrió, se parecía a mi madre y eso era triste aun así ella acepto que haya poseído el cuerpo de su hijo y me dio las gracias... ahora vas a terminar contigo solo porque no te dije toda la verdad? eso es estúpido, llevamos siete años siendo novios y vas a terminar conmigo solo porque no te dije la verdad?- dijo Logan.. creo que no voy a terminar con el, de todos modos el aun sigue siendo lindo y eso me encanta

- Loggie.. aun te amo y aun estoy un poco furioso porque no me dijiste que eres un fantasma, me puedes perdonar por favor?- dije tomandole la mano

- si... te perdono... pero quiero que me dejes solo, estoy debil y tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi hermana y Dave- dijo tratando de alejarse pero besandome muy lentamente

- adios Jamie- me dijo Logan, amo a ese chico

FIN DEL PDV JAMES

* * *

><p>bueno... eso es todo... esta va a ser una de las ultimas historias de BTR<p>

se despide Camila


End file.
